


A Subtle Shift

by Aaronlisa



Series: Whedonverse Drabbles [3]
Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 08:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4384715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aaronlisa/pseuds/Aaronlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Echo's and Boyd's relationship changes after the events in 1x02 "The Target."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Subtle Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Dollhouse belongs to Joss Whedon and company.

A subtle shift in their relationship occurs when she saves him. It makes her the hero just as the action bonds them more tightly together. He can no longer view her as a simple doll waiting to be filled with someone's fantasy. She's more than that even when Topher wipes her clean, Boyd can feel the wait of her concern. He trusts her with his life just as she trusts him. The only difference between their mutual trust in one another is that Boyd wasn't programmed to trust. And he knows that she trusts him underneath the layers of programming. 

((END))


End file.
